


Attacked

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: (Modern AU)Dorothy gets jumped by some humans that don't take too kindly to robots.





	Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Original description, copy/pasted from dA:  
> "A little passage I wrote that I liked too much to keep to myself, but felt too short to post on AO3. Based on an angsty drawing I made of Dorothy where she wasn't in the best condition. Warning: Contains...robot gore? Sure, we'll call it that.
> 
> It takes place in this sort of AU I have where the main SWD crew ends up in this mixed human/robot town that Steam Powered Giraffe is also in. It doesn't make as much when I describe it that way, but I RP Dorothy on Tumblr and my main partner's blog is an SPG RP blog that added Rusty as one of his muses, so..."  
> (Note: Mentioned RP blog is now inactive.)

Dorothy ducked around the corner and clumsily fumbled in her bag for her first-aid kit. She could hardly believe that her afternoon had taken this turn, that some humans had done this to her. It had started out with the typical harassment from a couple robot-haters in town. They called her names, mocked her, that sort of thing. She tried to ignore it, but when they started saying things about Rusty, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She snapped and started yelling at them, which only provoked them even more.  
  
Before Dorothy knew it, others appeared from the shadows with tools and the like, leaving her completely overpowered. One person pinned her down and started sawing off part of her metal pigtail. While it didn’t physically hurt, Dorothy hated it and struggled against his grip. For her efforts, she got a tool in her eye on that side. She was so stunned by the pain that they finished the hack-job on her pigtail without a hitch. Dorothy barely managed to escape before too many of them got a hit on her. There were still numerous dents on her chassis, though.  
  
But she had escaped them…for now. They’d be back soon, though, and she knew it. It was getting hard for her to see with how much her eye was damaged. It hurt to keep it open, but hurt even more when she tried to close it. She settled for holding a hand over it so she could at least see out of her good eye.   
  
She found the gauze and started probing her injured eye. Shards of glass fell into her hand. Part of the lens in her eye, no doubt. She pulled out the bigger shards, then tapped the back of her head with her hand to knock the smaller bits out of her eye socket. Without the lens in there to focus light, all she could see with that eye was a vague mush of colors. She wrapped the gauze around her head to keep dust from getting in there and irritating it.  
  
Dorothy could hear them coming. She crammed her things back into her backpack and ran, slinging the bag over her shoulder as she went. Although Dorothy fled as hard as she could, fear and a lack of depth perception made her clumsy.   
  
As Dorothy tried to clear a fence, she lost her balance and fell.  A big, strong man grabbed her by her arms and lifted her off of the ground. Clearly this man called the shots. Dorothy squirmed in his grip, hissing and kicking her legs. She landed a solid blow on his stomach, but it wasn’t enough to faze him.   
  
Soon a couple of the man’s cronies had her pinned down while he ripped her hookshot hand off, claw by claw. “Don’t scream, or it’ll be worse for you,” he told her. Dorothy ignored him at first, but a strong blow to her head shut her up very quickly. “Good girl,” he cooed, wrenching loose the second of Dorothy’s fingers with a pair of pliers. “You learn fast.”   
  
The man had just pulled out the last claw when someone on the fringe of the group shouted some sort of codeword, and the gang scattered. Dorothy took the opportunity to crawl into an alley and hide behind a dumpster. She had lost her goggles, her scarf, and her bag in the scuffle, and she was too afraid to go out to look for them. She clutched her wrist, tears streaming down the good (well, less damaged) side of her face. They had run off with her fingers. All she had left were some torn wires that stuck out of her wrist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the doodle I mentioned earlier: <https://www.deviantart.com/sbuggbot/art/Attacked-Aftermath-SteamWorld-763717298>


End file.
